


You Are My Gift

by MaraJordyn



Series: Obey Me One-Shots [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraJordyn/pseuds/MaraJordyn
Summary: A one-shot tribute for our money boy Mammon! This is based off of the In Game birthday Event, taking place after the party.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Obey Me One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008207
Comments: 8
Kudos: 165





	You Are My Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mentions of alcohol consumption

Unbelievable. It was his special day. His. And somehow after having a bit too much to drink, his precious human had wandered off. The birthday celebration was still on in full swing; even Lucifer was feeling a bit tipsy, telling Mammon--again--how much he loved him. Mammon didn’t mind the attention, but when his older brother got personal, he hated the annoying emotions in his chest. Satan and Asmo were both handling their drinks well, just a bit drunker than Lucifer, each of them deep in a giggly discussion that the second-born didn’t have the wherewithal to pay attention to. Levi and Belphie were the lightweights of the family, completely wasted. Levi had been muttering slurred words to no one in particular about how much he hated this new show he was watching. Belphie passed out a while ago, and Mammon wasn’t sure if it was due to the alcohol or the fact that he had skipped his afternoon nap to join the party. His twin, Beel, was nowhere to be found. Simeon and Luke never drank, being as uptight as angels typically were, but they were each enjoying some sort of sparkling fruity juice, making sure those who were drunk were pacing themselves and drinking water. Solomon was speaking to Barbatos, both of them practically sober, each of their eyes twinkling with specks of mischief. Diavolo seemed to be having the time of his life, pestering Lucifer to no end, and enjoying the frivolities that came with birthday parties with a loud boisterous laugh. And Mammon himself, well, for once, he wasn’t that drunk, he actually wanted to remember this whole thing for tomorrow. Sure, his head was tingly, he felt fantastic, and his feet wouldn’t walk as straight as was normal, but he could think fairly clearly. Right now, what was on his mind was, where in the world is MC?

He checked the kitchen first, seeing as how it was the nearest room to the dining hall. No MC, only Beel, finally found, who was raiding the cupboards for extra snacks. His excuse was that the alcohol was giving him the munchies, even though Beel held his alcohol so well, he had barely been tipsy once in his life. Mammon left him be, heading to the next logical choice, MC’s bedroom. He was so well acquainted with the direction of their room, he could walk there with his eyes closed. In fact, in a passing thought, he realised he probably spent more time in their room than his own. He opened the familiar door, convinced he’d see their face, but it was empty.

Memories flooded through his mind. Times of countless days where he’d open this very door to see his human greet him with a smile. Didn’t matter what it was for. Movie night? He fondly recalls staying up way too late with them, watching whatever they wanted. They’d giggle at his commentary and open emotions. If the movie scared him, he might accidently jump and cling to their side. They’d pat his head and make him feel safe. If he cried, they’d hand him some tissues and let him be emotional, making sure he felt better afterwards. Hiding from Lucifer? It had worked the first few times, after all, why would he want to be in a human’s room? Now, of course it doesn’t work, it’s the first place Lucifer checks. Once, he had hidden under MC’s bed and the human lied for him. It didn’t end well for them obviously, but after they endured the lecture together, they found themselves laughing about it. Bored? He’d go to their room and they’d find something to do. Excited? They never downgraded his accomplishments and eagerness. Upset? They’d not shoo him away, they’d invite him in, letting him talk about it no matter what it was. They’d ensure he knew his feelings were valid. No matter what, no matter the reason, he’d always wind up right here. Right by their side in any situation.

Irritated MC wasn’t where they should be, he wandered the house for a while. He should be at his own party, he should be among his family who, for once, was celebrating him. But it wasn’t nearly the same without MC around. Nothing he did anymore was. Somehow, this human enhanced every aspect of his life. He walked a little bit into the wall at the thought of them. Maybe he drank a bit more than he thought.

He was about to walk clear past his own bedroom when he noticed light peeking out from under the doorframe, some soft music gracing his ears. The melody sounded somber. He quickly opened his own door. The lights were dim. He had to scan the room a bit before he saw them. MC was sitting on the floor, back propped up against the wall, a glass in their hand with more drink left in it. Their cheeks were red, and they hadn’t even noticed he had entered yet. The music was coming from their D.D.D. a vastly different tune than what was playing at his party.

“MC!” He called, relieved to have found them, but upset they had left him and the group behind.

They snapped their head up at him, a grin curling their lips. “Mammy! Mamo. Mamoooooney.” He could tell they were wasted. Demonus didn’t have an affect on humans, so Lucifer took it upon himself to find a similarly strong human replacement. Maybe it had been too strong, and Mammon had half a mind to chew his older brother out for making his human wind up like this.

He felt his face grow hot at the nicknames, but he shook his head, using a finger to adjust his glasses. With his hands on his hips, he confronted them. “Why’d you leave the party, eh? We’re supposed to be celebrating me, you know! This kinda stuff doesn’t happen everyday!” They looked confused, like his question didn’t make sense. Instead of an answer, they went to take another sip. Mammon found himself taking the glass from their hands, placing it on a shelf. “I think you’ve had enough, huh? And when that’s coming from me, you know it’s serious.” He bent down, grabbing them by the arm to get them to their wobbly feet. They latched onto him, tightly, leaving him incredibly flustered.

“You’re being such an adult, where’s the real Mammon, what did you do to him?” 

Again his chest fluttered, and he gritted his teeth. “Hey! I’ve always been an adult! I’m thousands of years older than you, ya know!” They giggled as he settled them down on his bed, detaching them from his body. They swayed a little as they sat still, and Mammon found himself shaking his head. “Look at this sorry state you’ve gotten yourself into, forcing me to be responsible, on my birthday no less!” His eyes almost twitched at their disheveled clothing, revealing some of their left shoulder and a bit of their collarbone. Adjusting their clothes to cover them back up, he found it hard to breathe.

“Aren’t you gonna ask me?” MC’s breath was hot, the mixed smell of his cake and their adult beverages wafting in the air. He blinked to realise he was close, much closer than he had intended to their body. Just a few more inches and their noses would be touching. His eyes flickered over their lips before reeling back and rubbing his own chest. His heart was almost painfully beating.

“Ask you what?”

“Ask me what I got you for your birthday.” MC swayed a bit more, and with his arms extended as far as they would go, he held them up by the shoulders. Then he thought about what they had said. He didn’t even think of the fact that the only one who had yet to bring him a gift was the one he cared about the most. Just them being there, giving him the letters, their smile, their support, the way he treated them--not just today--but all days that he was important, that had been enough.

“You...got me a gift?” He perked up a little, shifting around on his feet. MC chuckled some more, a sweet smile on their face, leaning to their side more so Mammon had no choice but to tighten his grip and straighten them.

“Course I did, it’s your special day.” On those last two words they attempted to touch the tip of his nose with their finger, but they ended up missing, touching his mouth instead. When their arms dropped, he bit his lower lip to keep his emotions at bay. “Wanna see it?”

“I-I-I mean, it’s my birthday, I deserve a gift! So...yes.” He covered up his true feelings with selfish desire like he so often did. MC rummaged through their pockets and handed him another envelope, addressed in the same fashion as the rest of them during this whole event. He let go of them temporarily to open it, sitting by their side on the bed so they could lean into him for support. It was labeled For Your Gift. Opening the envelope, he found it was devoid of a letter, containing a small key inside. He raised an eyebrow.

“It opens something in this room,” MC hinted, mumbling hazily against his arm.

“Ah, that’s why you squirreled your way in here huh?” Nerves in his body tingled with excitement. He scanned his room for anything that seemed out of the ordinary. Then his gaze snagged upon a little treasure chest on his nightstand. It was as wide as a good-sized book but half as tall. It was a dark black color with a silver lock and hinges. A golden bow was wrapped around it. How he had missed it before was a mystery, but he suddenly felt giddy, looking at MC with a goofy grin before crawling over his bed to get to it. He snatched it and placed it in his lap. MC followed him, collapsing face-first a few times on the mattress before they reached him, sitting opposite from him to better watch his expression. Their legs touched, threatening to intertwine, but Mammon hardly noticed. With the matching silver key, he opened the lock, lifting the lid to look inside.

His expression flattened, but not because he was disappointed, but because he had to process what he was looking at. Inside the box was what could only be described as memories. Train tickets, four of them, all stapled together, the ones from the trip to London. A shiny rock MC had found, one that they said reminded them of Mammon. A necklace, one Mammon had stolen to pawn off only to discover that it was a convincing fake, but ultimately worthless. He and MC had worked hard in trying to prank one of the brothers to buy it anyway, only for him to give it to MC to keep. Pictures from that time they had borrowed Satan’s camera to have an at-home photo shoot. One of Lucifer’s feathers from the time they had a contest to see who could get one plucked from his wings first. A cheap prize from that cursed Devildom Claw machine, one they had spent more money than trying to get than was actually worth. Trinkets, goodies, random knick-knacks, all these physical reminders from all the good times they had spent together. A tiny note was tapped to the underside of the lid. It read, For When You Want To Remember Me.

MC’s hand touched his knee, worried. “Do...you not like it?”

Drops of water suddenly fell onto all his little treasures, and as he blinked, Mammon realised he started to cry. His breath hitched as he observed the many contents of the box once more. Swimming in his head were all the memories. Thoughts of him and MC together, every event they shared. He placed the box off to the side of him, hesitating for just a second before pulling MC into his arms, burying his face into their shoulder as he cried.

MC stiffened, sobering up just slightly from the shock of his reaction. “Mammon, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing’s wrong, I just…” He snaked his arm up around their back so he could place his hand on the back of their head. He never wanted to let them go, he could stay in this moment forever and be happy for eternity. “You gave me you, MC.”

“Huh?”

“Never mind...thank you, that’s what I meant to say.” It was hard for him to explain in words. That box was filled with MC, essentially. Every connection to them he ever needed was in their gift. He held them tighter, hoping that maybe they were drunk enough to forget tomorrow how much he sobbed into them, how softly he was holding them. MC mimicked his actions and buried their hand in his hair. He let out a soft sigh, trying not to melt into them as his tears started to dry.

“Happy birthday, Mammon,” They leaned their whole body into him, the alcoholic influences letting them share more than they typically would’ve intended. “I wished there was more I could’ve given you. You’re so so special to me. I can’t afford anything fancy or designer, though I know that’s what you would’ve preferred. I’d give you the entire world if I could. The three worlds!”

Mammon shifted so his face was in the crook of their neck, feeling MC’s head settle against his own. “MC...listen...this is perfect, and even if you didn’t get me anything, I wouldn't have cared. Everything you’ve done today is enough. Everything you do is enough. You yourself are a gift to me enough.”


End file.
